Can You Forgive Me for This?
by Sweeney Todd Fanatic
Summary: My first Repo! fic on here. I had to reupload this because the first time I put it up it got cut off. Enoy! Please R&R! :


Finally the cure was complete. Nathan Wallace stood in his lab admiring the little vial containing his handiwork. It had taken him months to perfect it and he couldn't wait to give it to his wife. "Marni!" He called, placing the vial on the table and rushing upstairs. He found her at the kitchen table looking paler than ever. "Marni? Are you okay?" Nathan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I'll be fine, Nathan. Don't you worry." She placed her hand over his. "Don't say that. We both know you won't be fine. But-" He held up a finger to stop her from protesting. "I have finally finished the cure. Will you come with me?" Marni nodded her head and he helped her to her feet waiting till she was steady.

"You're positive this will help me? It won't hurt the baby, right?" Marni asked, folding a hand over her bulging stomach. Nathan looked at her in shock. "Of course not!" He said, "I would never give you anything if I knew it was dangerous to you or Shilo." The sound of their baby's name made them smile. He retrieved the vial off the table and emptied its contents into a beaker. Letting out a shaky breath he handed it to her. Marni looked at Nathan before saying, "Bottoms up." And let out a breathy laugh as she drank the cure.

For a split second she looked like her old self again. Her eyes regained their spark and color returned to her pale skin. But that was as long as their happiness and relief would last. A split second. Her body violently reverted back to the way it looked during the past nine months. Her eyes went wide as a hand flew to her mouth. "Marni!" Nathan yelled, grabbing onto her. When she moved her hand it was covered in blood. "Shilo." She gasped, before collapsing. Nathan's world shattered into a million pieces around him. What the hell happened? How did the cure go wrong? _Where_ did it go wrong?

Without thinking twice Nathan picked up Marni and ran to put her on the bed. "Marni! Marni, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell went wrong. I thought I had it. I was a fool thinking I could cure your sickness. I'm only twenty-three. What was I thinking? Please wake up!" He grabbed his medical equipment and hooked her up to an IV and heart monitor. He stepped back and watched her heartbeat on the monitor slow down and begin to falter. Nathan froze. There was no chance at saving her now. Marni was past helping. Shilo's life was slipping along with her mother's. There was only one thing he could do. Save Shilo. If Marni were still responsive and awake that s what she would tell him to do.

He grabbed the scalpel off the table and turned back to his wife. "Dear Marni, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me for this?" He softly sobbed, placing the sharp instrument on the bulge of her stomach. With one last glance at her beautiful face he prayed to God - if there was a God at this point - that she would be too far gone to feel anything. Slowly he made a long incision across her stomach with the scalpel. His hand shook and tears streamed down his face as he worked to save his daughter. After tearing through tissue he finally pulled Shilo free.

The first look at Shilo spelt the end for him. She was absolutely perfect. She looked exactly like Marni from the patch of dark hair on her head to her deep brown eyes. "She's beautiful, Marni." He whispered, holding her close to him. "She looks just like you. You would've loved her to pieces. Just like I already do." Checking her over and making sure nothing was wrong, Nathan wrapped Shilo in a blanket and settled into a chair near the bed afraid to let go of her. It felt like hours had passed as he sat there staring at his daughter. Though he would never forgive himself for what happened to Marni he would do his best to protect Shilo as Marni would've wanted. "I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe." He whispered, kissing her little forehead. "Nothing at all."


End file.
